<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Centauri by Joker_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224834">Alpha Centauri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox'>Joker_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Apocalypse, Depression, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gdyby tak Apokalipsa się udała tak, jak zakładano i ludzie by już nie istnieli?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha Centauri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Alpha Centauri</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>―  Dzisiaj szósty grudnia ―  zauważył Crowley, siadając obok swojego anioła. ―  Mikołajki. Twoje drugie ulubione święto ―  uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z kieszeni pięknie zawinięte w ozdobny papier pudełko. Jego ukochany wolał Mikołajki od Bożego Narodzenia, czy nawet Wielkanocy - ważne wydarzenia, niemniej jednak Mikołajki zostały wymyślone przez ludzi jako pretekst do dawania sobie większej ilości prezentów, niezwiązane z silnie religijnym przeżyciem Chrystusa i po prostu były bardzo… <em>ludzkie</em>. ―  Mam dla ciebie prezent ―  dodał, kładąc prostokątny przedmiot na kolanach Aziraphale’a.</p>
  <p>Anioł nie zareagował. Tak, jak nie reagował od wielu, wielu lat. Prezenty z poprzednich lat leżały porozrzucane, niektóre odpakowane, inne nie, dookoła jego nieruchomej sylwetki.</p>
  <p>― Tym razem, to “Mały Książę” ― dodał Anthony, rozdzierając papier i szczerząc się do przyjaciela. ― Pamiętam, że bardzo ceniłeś sobie tę powieść, więc ją zdobyłem, czyż to nie wspaniałe?</p>
  <p>Gdyby demon nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, iż jego ukochanego podmieniono na jakąś rzeźbę lub Sandalphon zamienił go w słup soli. Niemniej miarowe oddychanie Aziraphale’a (nawyk, który jeszcze posiadał, mimo że o mruganiu już zapomniał) świadczyło o czymś zgoła innym. To, i fakt, że nie było już Sandalphona, który mógłby zamienić go, albo kogokolwiek innego w słup soli. Nie działało to szczególnie pokrzepiająco, nawet jeśli powinno, ten dupek, jak mało kto zasłużył sobie na unicestwienie. Ale niestety, poczucie zadowolenia z tego faktu przytłaczała ogromna rozpacz, która pojawiła się tam, gdy okazało się, że niewielu przeżyło. Żaden człowiek, niemal żadne anioły i demony - poza tymi najwyższymi rangą. No i oni, oczywiście. Aziraphale i Crowley, na zawsze razem.</p>
  <p>Anthony nigdy nie pomyślał, że będzie smakowało to tak gorzko. Czasem żałował, iż zabrał ich na Alpha Centauri Bb*, wbrew woli ukochanego - jednak dla Ziemi było już za późno, gdyby nie zmusił ich do ucieczki, zostaliby strawieni razem z nią.</p>
  <p>― Poczytam ci, możesz mi przerwać w każdym momencie, jeśli poczujesz się, że wolisz jednak poczytać sam ― powiedział demon, otwierając książkę na pierwszej stronie. ― Gdy miałem sześć lat, zobaczyłem…*</p>
  <p>Widząc Aziraphale’a w takim stanie, Crowley wiedział, że nigdy tego sobie nie wybaczy.</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>______________________________________________________________________________<br/><br/>* <a href="https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfa_Centauri_Bb">https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfa_Centauri_Bb</a> bo ma sens, że skoro Crowley maczał w tym palce, to będzie to znikająca i pojawiająca się planeta<br/>** Mały Książę autorstwa Antoine’a de Saint-Exupéry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Po więcej tekstów zapraszam na imaginarium.forumpolish.com, gdzie najczęściej wrzucam i aktualizuję!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>